Tortured Hearts
by Calliann
Summary: Possible past for Logan, involves true love, and true loss when Stryker comes forward to create the perfect weapons. And this summary is really bad and will change. Just enjoy and please, no flames. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: First Meetings & Shity Jobs

Authors Note: Hey all, if any of you have read Wandering Souls, you'll recognize Meranda here. Where that one is based on X-Men: Evolution, this one is based more off of the movie and is a brief look into a possible past for Logan. Oh, and Logan's name was Jason Howlett. I looked it up. So, without further ado, I give you another piece of madness from my twisted mind.  
  
Tortured Hearts  
  
Chapter One: First Meetings and Shity Jobs  
  
"Hey Meranda, you're order's up," Dave's gravely voice shouted out over the counter of the small diner in a town in southern Canada.  
  
"Yeah yeah I hear ya," Meranda breathed as she grabbed the greasy plates off of the counter and turned toward the tables and bar. She sighed as she walked out from behind the bar and over to a table of overweight and under bathed truckers.  
  
Meranda was hot and tired and her white canvas shoes had eaten blisters into her feet. Her skirt was thick heavy cotton that went down past her knees and was the ugliest shade of pink in existence. She had on a matching button down shirt that's collar was stained with sweat. Her thick black hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail that made her temples throb. A stained white apron finished the fashion causality that she had become since moving into town three years ago.   
  
"Here you go boys. Three cheeseburgers, extra fries and double pickles. Can I get you anything else?"  
  
"Yeah," one of the bigger, hairier and dirtier guys said leaning over so he could get a better look at her legs. "You to go."  
  
His two friends laughed like caged hyenas.  
  
"Cute, but I'm not on the menu," Meranda replied through clenched teeth as she turned back toward the register. Before she took two steps her eyes met a mans who had just walked in. He wasn't much taller than Meranda was and had deep brown eyes and black hair that was cut high on top with muttonchops coming down the side. She usually thought that was the most unattractive look, but on this guy it seemed to work. Before Meranda could return to the counter she felt a hand hit her hard on the butt and heard the hyenas break into another fit of laughter.   
  
Meranda's cheeks burned red and her eyes flashed pure black for a fraction of a second, during which the shadows on the wall began to grow. She quickly returned her composure before anyone could notice and walked quickly back toward the counter, murmuring an array of curses under her breath as she passed the man who had walked in. She caught the faintest smile play at the corners of his mouth as she returned to her place behind the counter and retrieved the coffeepot and a clean cup for the new comer.   
  
James Howlett watched as the young woman flustered under the uninvited advancements of the three big guys at the table. He could have sworn he'd seen her eyes turn black a moment ago but they were now back to a brilliant jade green that he had never seen before. And he'd never heard the words she was saying come out of such a beautiful voice as she passed.   
  
"Hi, can I get you some coffee sir?"  
  
"Yeah," James leaned forward as he sat, reading her nametag, smiling up at her, "Meranda. And it's not sir, it's James."  
  
She smiled back and the room seemed to glow. "Okay, James," she replied emphasizing his name. "Can I get you anything else?"  
  
"I don't know, what's good here?" James asked watching her as she poured the coffee.   
  
"Nothing really," she replied, turning and putting the coffee back onto the burner. "The hamburgers are tolerable, but nothing I would call good."  
  
"Hey Sweet cakes! Why don't you bring that cute little ass over here and let us order some dessert." The big trucker called over patting his knee invitingly, his entourage still laughing like he was the funniest being in creation.  
  
"Be right there," Meranda said and then added under her breath, "dumbass."  
  
James chuckled slightly. "Why don't you stand up to them?" he asked as he watched her, one hand on her hip, her weight distributed almost entirely on her left leg, her right extended to the side and a completely pissed off expression on her face.   
  
"Yeah that's easy for you to say. Just laugh it up. You're not stuck putting up with being groped on a daily basis," Meranda said through clenched teeth. She began to walk over to the table as James grabbed her hand. All the humor having faded from his face. "Hey bub, wait your turn," he said toward the table.  
  
All the laughter stopped as the trucker got up from his table and looked threateningly over at James. "What did you say shrimp?"  
  
"I said," James replied, dropping Meranda's arm and getting up and turning to face the other man. "Wait your turn. And maybe try treating her like something more than a piece of meat." James squared his shoulders. The man was at least a foot taller than him and a lot wider.  
  
Meranda watched in awe. This was the first time anyone had ever stood up for her.  
  
"Really. And what if I don't little man?" the large man leaned down in James's face with breath that smelled like onions and French-fries.  
  
Behind them they heard a shotgun safety being released and the weapon cocked. Both men turned their heads to see Dave standing there, gun leveled and sights aimed on the two of them.   
  
"There won't be any fighting in my establishment you understand me?" Dave asked, his belly hanging out over his jeans and his white shirt covered in grease, ketchup and some other unidentifiable substances.  
  
"Perfectly," James said, looking levelly at his challenger, completely calm.  
  
"I was just about to ask for my check," the other man replied shaking slightly under the stare of the gun barrel.   
  
Meranda quickly slammed the check down on the table and accepted her money and watched the three men slink outside to their trucks.  
  
"Do I need to worry about you causing anymore trouble?" Dave asked James as he watched the others leave.   
  
"No sir. Just came to get some dinner," James replied, remaining calm.  
  
"Good. Let's keep it that way. And Meranda, stop causing trouble."  
  
"I didn't cause any trouble Dave. He brought it on himself," Meranda replied, referring to the departed truck driver as she placed the money in the cash register and watched Dave go back into the kitchen.  
  
"So, how bout that hamburger?" James asked, turning and sitting back on the stool. He looked around and noticed that everyone else in the diner seemed to ignore the events that had just transpired.  
  
"What were you thinking back there? That guy could have tied you into a knot and used it as a new hood ornament?" Meranda was trying to sound angry but was failing completely.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't think you deserved that. And besides, I can handle myself," James replied, smiling at the excitement in her voice. "I'm stronger than I look."  
  
Meranda's face softened for a moment as she blushed. "I...I didn't mean you couldn't defend yourself," she stammered. "It's just," She leaned over, lowering her voice, "No one's ever done anything like that for me before."  
  
"Well they should have," James replied looking deep into her eyes and reading her soul.   
  
Meranda blushed again and straightened. "What do you want on your burger?"  
  
"Everything works."  
  
"'Kay. I'll go order that for you." Meranda turned and walked quickly over to the window and relayed his order to Dave behind the counter. She brought it to him when it was ready and then busied herself with the other customers stopping occasionally to refill his coffee cup and ask if he needed anything else, blushing every time he looked at her.  
  
James sat and ate, listening to Meranda's heart beat change whenever she was close to him. He smiled to himself as he ate, for once happy that he was a mutant.   
  
The bell above the door rang as a woman ran in wearing the same uniform Meranda had on. She was out of breath and a dark circle was already well formed under her eye.  
  
"Cece!" Meranda exclaimed placing the coffee-pot back on the burner and rushing out from behind the counter.  
  
"I know I know, I'm late and I'm sorry," Cece replied, her rich southern accent filling the near empty diner. She pulled off her purse and shoved it next to Meranda's under the counter, and started walking toward the back of the restaurant. Meranda followed as Cece clocked in and tied her apron. "Did you cover for me?"  
  
"Cece what happened? Did Mark do this again?"  
  
"It's nothing. I fell." Cece replied brushing her hand tenderly at the bruise.   
  
"You've got to stop this. You have to get away from him," Meranda said, her voice filled with concern.  
  
"Easier said than done. I'm fine Meranda, really. Don't worry about me so much."  
  
"I can't help it. I know what it's like to be in your situation."  
  
"Really, what did you do?"  
  
Meranda hesitated the events of the night she had finally had enough flashing before her minds eye. She didn't want to tell her friend what had happened. It would raise too many questions and make her vulnerable. "I got away. That's all you have to do."  
  
"What are you both doing back here? We've got customers!" Dave yelled.  
  
"Oh shove it Dave!" Cece replied pushing open the door and heading out to the dining area. "Meranda, why don't you go ahead and clock out. Your day should have ended 4 hours ago."  
  
"No, it's okay. You need my help," Meranda said as she started her clean up, letting her eyes meet James's for a minute. She smiled at him and kept filling the sugar containers, her cheeks a light scarlet.  
  
"Meranda," Cece said coming over and taking Meranda's hands in her own. "I'm okay. Go home and get some rest."  
  
"Okay, just let me give James his check."  
  
"James?" Cece asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
Meranda walked quickly over to the bar as James got up brushing the crumbs off his hands. "Here's your check. Thanks for earlier." She turned and quickly ran toward the back and into the kitchen.  
  
James opened his mouth to say something but she was gone. He started to walk over to the register, reaching for his wallet when he looked down to see how much the bill was. A phone number stared back at him. He smiled as he walked out the door.  
  
Cece watched him leave and then rushed to the back where Meranda was leaning against the wall next to the time clock, her card in her hand, breathing heavily.  
  
"I gave him my phone number," Meranda said shakily. "What was I thinking? He probably thinks I'm insane."  
  
"Meranda I'm proud of you. And he doesn't think you're insane. He was smiling as he left," Cece said reassuringly.  
  
"He was?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think I'm going to walk home now. Night," Meranda replied dreamily, replacing her card and walking happily out of the kitchen. She stopped at the register and grabbed her purse, the dreamy expression still on her face. 


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

Authors Note: Chapter 2 already. How exciting, no? Well, lets hope y'all like. And that's all I have to say. No flames please. If you like it than tell me and if you don't then I'm sure I'm happier not knowing. And now I'm ranting so I'll stop now. Enjoy.  
  
Tortured Hearts  
  
Chapter 2: Getting to Know you  
  
"I can't believe I gave him my number. And I can't believe he took it!" Meranda thought to herself, not noticing the man coming up behind her. "Maybe today wasn't as bad as I thought it was." She smiled and then let out a scream as she felt the hand touching her shoulder. Immediately the parking lot grew incredibly dark as the shadows loomed from the corners and came straight toward Meranda as she spun around to see who was trying to attack her.  
  
"Hey, easy there darlin'!" James said backing away quickly. "I just wanted to see if you needed a ride home." He looked at her eyes and saw that they were pitch black. He also noticed the shadows growing around them.  
  
Meranda quickly relaxed and James watched as the green returned to her eyes.   
  
"Are you okay Meranda?" James asked resting his hand gently on her arm.  
  
"James! Yeah I'm fine. You just startled me. Cece told me you had left," Meranda looked quickly around watching the shadows recede into their former positions, praying that no one had seen what she'd done. Then, realizing that James had said something, she pulled her thoughts back and turned to face him. "Huh?"  
  
"I asked if you needed a ride home?"   
  
"I...I usually walk. It's only a couple of miles from here and I don't want to be any trouble," Meranda said nervous at how excited he made her feel when he looked at her. Like she was actually alive and a human being.  
  
"Trust me darlin, you're no trouble. Come on," James gently took her hand and lead her toward the motorcycle parked near the building. "Here," he handed her his helmet and climbed on. "Have you ever ridden on one of these before?"  
  
"No," Meranda said, placing the helmet on her head and climbing on behind him.  
  
"Just wrap your arms around me so you don't fall off and hold on tight."  
  
"Okay," Meranda did as instructed surprised at how muscular he felt underneath his shirt. "Are you sure it's safe?"  
  
"Perfectly," James replied revving the engine. "So where do you live?"  
  
"At the Big Bear housing complex up on Wilsear. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yeah, have you there in a minute," He said pulling the bike out toward the road.   
  
The next thing Meranda knew, they were flying down the interstate, the wind pulling at her cloths and kissing her skin. She couldn't help but close her eyes and feel like she was flying. And sooner than she wanted, the ride was over.  
  
"This your place?" James asked stopping in front of the building Meranda had indicated.  
  
"Yep," she replied climbing off of the bike, but letting her hands rest on James's shoulders for an instant before stepping back. "Would you like to come in? Have some coffee?"  
  
"No coffee. I had enough of it at the diner. I think you could patch the walls with that stuff."  
  
"Oh," Meranda said, disappointment filling her voice. "I understand." She handed him his helmet, "Thanks for the ride though." She turned quickly and began hurrying toward her door.  
  
"I wouldn't mind coming in though," he said after her as he climbed off the bike and placed the helmet on the handle.  
  
Meranda froze where she stood and turned as James came up next to her. "Really?" She asked completely surprised.  
  
"Yeah, unless you don't want me to."  
  
"No, no I want you." Meranda turned and then realized what she'd said. She turned back quickly, blushing. "I mean, I want you to come in."  
  
James just smiled at her and followed her into her house. It was remarkably clean and smelled like a mixture of lavender, jasmine, sage and roses. He paused, closing the door behind him and breathing in, getting a feel for the house. It was completely dark inside, but Logan could still see Meranda moving around from lamp to lamp.  
  
Meranda moved seamlessly through the house, comfortable with the dark. When she finally finished turning on her lamps the house was as bright as daylight.   
  
"What, afraid of the dark?" James asked, as he looked around the room in full light.  
  
"There's enough darkness in the world," Meranda replied setting her purse down on the end table next to her deep red couch.  
  
"I'm noticing a theme here," James said as he looked from the candles gathered on an altar near the fireplace and the celestial theme that seemed to bring the night sky into the small house.  
  
"I'm Wiccan," Meranda replied, pulling the ponytail tie out of her hair and letting it fall down her back. She brought her fingers up to her scalp and began massaging the soreness out.  
  
"That would explain the flowers, and the candles and that," James said pointing toward the altar.  
  
"Yeah I guess it would. It kinda gives me an inner sense of peace y'know? And it's not like I have a lot of friends, or boyfriends knocking at the door. I work and come home and this gives me a sense of fulfillment so I don't know what's so wrong with it," Meranda became somewhat defensive. No one liked witches and no one liked mutants and she was both.  
  
"Hey, hey it's all right darlin'. I think it's interesting. Makes you unique and special," James walked up close to her and moved a stray hair from her face and began to rub her temple.  
  
Meranda closed her eyes a bit, being lulled by the soothing movement of his fingertips over her head. She leaned into it, allowing herself to be completely exposed, and vulnerable. She quickly snapped out of it, pulling away. "Uh, would you like anything to eat? Or drink?"  
  
"Uh water would be nice," James said putting his hands into his pockets awkwardly.   
  
"Right on it," Meranda turned and ran into the kitchen and returning quickly with the water. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks," James said, taking the water and looking around at the pictures on the wall. "Who's that?" He asked pointing to one in particular. It had Meranda, happy and full of life, and an older woman.   
  
Meranda's eyes softened as she walked over next to him and looked up at the picture. Tears beginning to brim in the corners of her eyes. "That's my mom. She died last year. Car crash."  
  
James turned and looked down at her as a tear rolled down her cheek. He brought his hand up and brushed it away. "I'm not going to bite," he whispered.  
  
This time she didn't pull away but instead leaned her head onto his chest. "I'm sorry. I've had bad luck with men."  
  
"Don't apologize. You don't have to darlin'."  
  
"I like it when you call me that," Meranda said raising her head and looking up at him. "And when you look at me. It makes me feel beautiful."  
  
"That's cause you are," James said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply.  
  
Meranda resisted at first but finally let James in. Opening her soul to him. When the kiss ended, Meranda opened her eyes and saw James smiling down at her.  
  
"Wow," she said smiling.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," James replied laughing.  
  
"Why don't you sit down. I have to get out of this uniform."  
  
"All right," James said reluctantly letting her go.   
  
Meranda turned and ran into her room closing the door behind her. She quickly pulled off her uniform and ran into her closet, searching for something sexy and coming up dry. Finally she pulled on a pair of black jeans and a red v-neck sweater. She checked her hair and walked out. James looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Hi," she said nervously.   
  
"Hi," he replied getting up so she could walk by and sit down.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" she asked placing her hands on her knees.  
  
"Get to know each other?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
***********  
  
Meranda walked into the kitchen laughing all the way as James followed her. "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"What? He was asking for it," James replied leaning against the fridge as Meranda opened it.  
  
"Let's see, we have a whole lot of nothing. Hmm..." Meranda closed the door and moved onto the cabinets. "We have popcorn? And some cereal and an empty box," Meranda looked over at James. "Sorry, I usually pick something up on the way to work and back home."  
  
"That's alright," James said coming up next to her and resting his hands on her hips. "I'm sure we could find something else to keep us busy."  
  
Meranda giggled and wrapped her arms around James's neck. "I can't believe this," Meranda giggled again as he kissed her neck.  
  
"What?" He looked at her smiling.  
  
"This. How comfortable I feel with you. It just amazes me. I feel like I can tell you anything."  
  
"Like the fact that you're a mutant?"  
  
Meranda's face lost all color as the word left his lips. She quickly pulled her arms away from him and backed up into the counter. She felt like a deer in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler. "How..."  
  
"I saw your eyes at the diner when I walked in. And later in the parking lot when I scared you. It's okay really," James began to take a few steps toward her.  
  
"Stay back," Meranda warned, her voice shaking. "In fact I think you should leave," her voice growing small as she shrunk back into the corner near the sink.  
  
"Meranda really, it's okay," James said putting his hands up in the air. "I'm not going to hurt you. Actually I wanted to tell you something..."  
  
Meranda's eyes grew black and the lights began to fade from the room. "You're not going to hurt me. You're just like everyone else! You get me to trust you, take what you want and then use everything else to hurt me and use me! Get out!"  
  
The room went pitch to the point where even James's advanced senses couldn't make out anything. He had to think fast before someone got hurt and he knew it wasn't going to be him. "Meranda I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to tell you I feel the same way. Like I can tell you anything. Like about the fact that I'm a mutant too."  
  
"Oh sure you are." Her voice rang through the shadows. "Prove it!"  
  
"You'd have to let the lights in so I can show you darlin'. Mines not as evident to nature as yours."  
  
The light began to gradually return to the room as her eyes returned to their natural green. She had braced herself against the counter for support and the color had left her face.  
  
"Are you alright?" James asked taking a step toward her.  
  
Meranda put up a hand to stop him. "I'm fine. Just tired. Now prove it."  
  
"Okay, fair enough. You showed me yours," James picked up a knife that was lying on the counter and held out his hand. "I show you mine," he made a long, deep cut down his forearm. He hissed in pain as the bone became exposed and blood began to trickle.  
  
"Oh my God James!" Meranda cried grabbing a towel and stepping toward him only to watch the wound fuse itself back together before her eyes. She let the towel fall to her feet and took his wrist in her left hand and gingerly running her right fingertips over where he had cut himself.  
  
"I also have a kinda heightened sense. I can hear, see and smell things better than most people," he said as she examined his arm. "And you're the only person I've ever told."  
  
Meranda looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard."  
  
"Hey it's my fault. Do you still want me to leave?"  
  
"Never."  
  
Their lips met again and they melted into a blur of happiness where it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. 


	3. Chapter 3: First Times and New Beginning...

Authors Note: This story is finished, it just needs some minor tweeking before I get it all up. Hope people are actually reading this since I haven't gotten any reviews yet. This story, unlike my others don't have any Romy. Sorry guys, but I have to put this one up before I put up the one that does have the Romy action, so be patient and please enjoy.  
  
Tortured Hearts  
  
Chapter 3: First times and new beginnings  
  
Meranda laid with her head against James shoulder, her fingers tracing the muscles of his chest as it gently rose and fell with his breathing.  
  
Fast as lightening his hand caught hers and brought it up to his lips. "That tickles."  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself," Meranda replied leaning up on her elbow to look at him. "I've never done anything like this before."  
  
"Like what?" He asked kissing her fingertips.  
  
"Like sleeping with a guy I just met."  
  
"You make it sound like a one nightstand when you say it like that," James said interlacing his fingers with hers.  
  
"I didn't mean to. It's more...isn't it?"  
  
James let go of her hand and rose up, grabbing her around the shoulders and kissing her gently. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's more. Definitely more."  
  
"Very good," James replied, laying back down on the bed and pulling Meranda with him. She resumed her game of outlining his muscles with her fingers as he chuckled slightly under her touch.   
  
"You know," she said "You don't look like a James."  
  
"Really? What do I look like?" James asked as he began to run his fingers down her spine.  
  
"I don't know, but not a James. Lets see," Meranda again rose and looked down at him. This time she positioned herself to where she was straddling his hips. "You look more like a...hmm..."  
  
"A very happy man if you stay there?"  
  
"No, now stop it I'm thinking," Meranda said, tapping his chest lightly, her hair falling over her shoulders and barley covering her breasts. She remained quiet for several moments, lost deep in thought before it occurred to her. "I've got it! You look more like a Logan!"  
  
"Logan? Where'd you come up with that?" he asked amused as his hands slid up her sides, cupping her breasts and running his fingers over the sides.  
  
"I don't know. It just kinda came to me. Don't you like it?" Meranda asked, pouting slightly as a smile danced in her eyes.  
  
James thought about it for a moment before answering. "Well, I guess I'm Logan then."  
  
"Really?" Meranda asked intrigued that he was actually going to change his name for her.  
  
"If you like it I like it. Now, come here." Logan wrapped his arms around her and flipped her under him.  
  
"You're so bad!" Meranda said laughing as she brought the lights down again and his lips found hers. She ran her hands up his arms, lacing her fingers in his hair as he kissed her passionately. His lips left hers to trail kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She moaned slightly as his right hand again found her breast, massaging it gently.  
  
"Mmm, Logan," she whispered as his left arm wrapped around her waist, his hips settling between her own. "Promise it'll always be like this."  
  
"I swear darlin'," Logan answered, entering her swiftly as his lips found hers again. They began moving as one, reaching the throws of ecstasy together.  
  
***********  
  
3 Months Later  
  
Meranda hummed happily as she wiped down the counter after closing. She moved on and began to fill the sugar containers and salt and pepper dispensers, getting ready for the morning shift.  
  
"Okay spill," Cece said walking up to the front of the counter. "What wonderful thing has Logan done now?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just happy. Why is that so hard for you to believe?" Meranda asked screwing on the last lid.  
  
"Cause you work here and no one who works here is allowed to be happy," Cece replied checking her make-up in one of the silver napkin dispensers.  
  
"You're happy."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm dating a successful man who worships me and doesn't use me as a punching bag so I'm allowed."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm living with a wonderful, kind man who worships me and doesn't use me as a punching bag either so aren't I allowed?"  
  
"Well, when you put it like that...probably not. But I'll give it to you anyway. So, how are you and Logan liking the new cabin?"  
  
"It's wonderful. And what makes it better is that we built it together and it actually feels like home that way."  
  
"My next question is, where is mister wonderful? Usually he's waiting for you an hour before your shift ends."  
  
"He's working some overtime lately. He said he'd be a little late tonight." Meranda said putting the last of the silverware away and handing Cece the napkin dispensers to place on the tables.  
  
"What's he working overtime for. DO you need money? Because I can get you money," Cece began concerned.  
  
"No I don't know why he's doing it. He just is. Odds are because he wants to. We're fine on money." Meranda smiled. "Don't worry so much."  
  
"Oh bite me. So what are your guys plans for the weekend?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably work some more on the cabin. Why?"  
  
"Just being noisy."  
  
The bell above the door rang and Logan walked in and waved at Cece. "You about ready darlin'?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"Yeah I'm all finished. Just let me get my jacket," Meranda said running to the back.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Cece looked dead at Logan and asked bluntly, "Do you guys need extra money? Cause if you do I..."  
  
"We're fine Cece really," Logan cut her off. "I just need the extra money for this," he took a small box out of his pocket and handed it toward Cece as he sat down on one of the stools.  
  
She was on it like a hawk, snatching it from his hand and opening it to look at the diamond ring inside. "Oh my God Logan, have you asked her yet?"  
  
"No. I'm going to tonight," he replied taking it back and replacing it in his pocket just as Meranda came out of the kitchen putting on her coat.  
  
"Ready," she said coming around the counter and wrapping her arms around Logan's neck. "How was work baby?"  
  
"Too long, did you miss me today?" he asked pulling her into his lap for a moment and hugging her close.   
  
"Always," she replied finding his lips with her own. "Let's get going," Meranda got up and Logan followed. "Night Cece."  
  
"Night Meranda, night Logan. Meranda call me tomorrow!" Cece yelled excitedly behind them as they left the diner.  
  
"Okay. Have a nice weekend." 


	4. Chapter 4: Proposals, Weddings and Accid...

Disclaimer: I don't know how I forgot to put this up, but I don't own Logan. I own Meranda though and Cece and Tony, but that's about the it.   
  
Authors Note: Enjoy all and please review.  
  
Tortured Hearts  
  
Chapter 4: Proposals, Weddings and Accidents  
  
Logan unlocked the door when they got home and held it open for Meranda. She walked in quickly and began to rub her hands together. It had gotten cold fast this year and a lot earlier than usual. She undid her coat and hung it on the rack before turning on the light.   
  
"Meranda we need to talk," Logan said seriously. "About us."  
  
Meranda turned to face him, fear in her eyes. She didn't like when he used that tone and it worried her about where this conversation might be heading. "Okay," she replied sitting down on the couch. "What's wrong?"  
  
Logan paced for a moment before speaking. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. What's going on Logan?"  
  
Logan kept pacing, running his hand through his hair. "I love you a lot. More than I've ever loved anything else, and I know I'm not good enough for you and I know I haven't really told you everything about my past, but the past isn't really important right? We're not our past but our present and our future..." Logan kept pacing as he rambled on.  
  
Finally Meranda had all that she could bare and got up off of the couch. She quickly crossed over to Logan and placed her hand on his arm, forcing him to look at her. "Honey, your past is your past and is important but can't be changed. And no matter what you've done in it, it doesn't change who you are now. Or how much I love you now. So just tell me what you want to tell me," she said smiling at him.  
  
Logan looked in her eyes for a long moment before putting his hand in his pocket pulling the ring box out and opening it before her. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Tears welled in Meranda's eyes as she looked from the ring to Logan. "What do you think?" She asked throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.  
  
***********  
  
6 Weeks Later  
  
Meranda and Logan stood facing each other in the middle of the clearing in the woods near their home. An altar had been set up and the local Wiccan High Priestess stood before them, performing the hand binding ritual that would make them one.  
  
Cece and her boyfriend Anthony stood out as witnesses with the rest of the coven. Cece couldn't believe the look of pure happiness on Meranda's face.  
  
Logan had never seen Meranda so happy, and never felt so happy himself. He never lost eye contact with her throughout the ceremony.  
  
"Now, by the Power of God and the Goddess I pronounce you one. May you live in perfect love and perfect trust till the end of time. Blessed be." The Priestess pronounced.  
  
Their lips met and they both knew that they would be happy for the rest of their lives.  
  
***********  
  
3 Years Later  
  
Logan paused in the kitchen doorway to see Meranda dancing around the stove. She was wearing one of his flannel shirts and a pair of tight jeans that made him think about canceling the camping trip with Cece and Tony and staying home in bed forever instead.  
  
Dancing in the Moonlight blared from the radio as Meranda danced around singing and packing up their food for the trip.  
  
"Dancing in the moonlight. Everyone is feeling warm and bright. It's such a fine and natural sight, everybody dancing in the moonlight!" Meranda sang, unaware that Logan was watching her. She spun around to put the bread back in the cabinet and screamed when she saw him standing there, a suggestive smile on his face.  
  
"Don't do that! You scared me," Meranda said walking over to the cabinet and placing the bread inside.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you darlin'," Logan replied walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was just enjoying the show," he started kissing her neck. "What do you say we stay home and you can dance for me some more?"  
  
"Logan stop," Meranda said playfully. "Besides, we've backed out of this every time for the past month. We promised we'd go camping with them this time and we're going," Meranda spun in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "Besides, don't you think it'd be nice to make love outside under the stars?"  
  
Honk! Honk!  
  
"Oh, they're here!" Meranda said pulling away and grabbing for the basket and heading for the front door.  
  
"If you insist," Logan said grabbing their bags on the way out the door.  
  
Cece stood next to their truck smiling. "I see you didn't back out this time," she said smiling, holding up a camera. "Come on, pose for a picture. It's a Polaroid and I want to see if it works."  
  
"Who us?" Logan asked throwing their bags into the back of their truck. "Wouldn't dream of skipping out on this," Logan grabbed Meranda who wrapped her arms around him and smiled, laying her head against his chest.   
  
Meranda broke away after the picture and ran over to Cece. "How are you feeling today?" she asked putting her hand over Cece's belly and feeling the baby kick inside.  
  
"Great and can't wait for this trip so lets get going. Here," Cece handed Meranda the picture that was already beginning to develop.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You guys are going to follow us right Logan?" Tony asked helping Cece back into the truck as Meranda headed over to theirs.   
  
"Yep, just don't drive to slow," Logan replied helping Meranda into the vehicle and shutting the door behind her. He walked around and climbed in starting the engine.  
  
"Just see if you can keep up," Tony replied starting his engine and pulling out into the road.  
  
Inside the truck, Meranda fastened her seat belt and looked over at Logan as they pulled out and began following Tony toward the mountains. "Logan, please put your seat belt on. I know you don't have to worry about it but I do."  
  
"Alright darlin'. Whatever makes you happy," Logan replied, pulling the seat belt around and fastening it. "So, are you excited?"  
  
"Yeah," Meranda said placing her hand on her own stomach and smiling, looking down at the picture in her hand.   
  
"I meant about the camping trip," Logan replied laughing. "I know we're both excited about that," Logan placed his hand on her belly and smiled glancing over at her.  
  
"I'm excited about both," she smiled back at him.   
  
Logan turned back to the road in time to see the tree fall in front of them. He didn't have time to stop.  
  
"LOGAN LOOK OUT!" Meranda screamed as the truck hit hard. Meranda's head flew forward and slammed hard into the dashboard as the truck crumpled and everything went black.  
  
Logan woke up a few moments later, the smell of gasoline and blood in the air. He quickly undid his seat belt and looked over at Meranda. She was crumpled in the passenger's seat, her head forward and bleeding badly, the picture clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
"Meranda?" Logan said leaning forward and undoing her seat belt, pulling her out of the seat. "MERANDA!" He yelled trying to get her to wake up. He turned and kicked out the door and pulled her out.  
  
"Logan!" Cece yelled coming up from around the tree, Anthony on her heels. "Are you guys okay? We saw the tree fall in the rearview mirror. Is she alright?"  
  
"No she's not. She won't wake up."  
  
"Come on, let's get her in the truck." Cece reached out to help lift up Meranda but Logan pushed her hand away.  
  
"I've got her," Logan lifted her gently up and carried her toward Anthony's truck. He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. Something didn't smell right, but he didn't have time to stop and investigate. 


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting, Propositions, Change...

Authors Note: Well, since Rogue77 is the only one to review (and I love you for it hon!) I have some bad news. Meranda and Logan aren't Rogue's parents in this one. Sorry, I know it's sad. But in my later story, they will have a close relationship. Sorry to burst your bubble. Ah so that's why you asked me. I was trying to figure out why, but to answer your question, yes I am. But I live in a dominantly c/c community, so yeah. Makes ya not want to share too much. Well, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully some more will review, if not, THANK YOU! You are great.  
  
Tortured Hearts  
  
Chapter 5: Waiting, Propositions, Changes & Good-byes  
  
Cece and Tony sat and watched Logan pace across the waiting room. "Logan, I'm sure they'll come out and tell us something soon," she said getting up and placing her hand on his arm. "Why don't you sit down and rest?"  
  
"I'm fine. Why don't you guys go home? There's nothing you can really do here."  
  
"You need us," Cece began before Logan interrupted her.  
  
"No," Logan said pulling his arm away. "I don't." He turned and walked out of the waiting room and went down the hall, turning a corner and finally stopping, resting his head against the wall.  
  
"James Howlett?" a mans voice asked behind him.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Logan growled.  
  
"Someone who can help you. That is, if your interested."  
  
"Yeah well, I hate to tell you," Logan said turning around and getting in the shorter mans face, "but I don't need your help. And I'm not James." Logan began to walk past him toward the waiting room.  
  
"That's right. It's Logan now isn't it? You know it's a shame. You have that wonderful healing ability and no way to share it with the woman you love."  
  
"What do you know about it?" Logan asked, stopping and turning back to face the man.  
  
"More than you think. I know who you are, and I know who she is. And I know how to help her. How you can save her. All you have to do is agree to help us."  
  
"Help you with what? And who are you?" Logan asked, suspiciously.  
  
"William Stryker and you'll see."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Just come with me, and we can make her good as new."  
  
***********  
  
Logan stood in a large hospital room. On the table next to him was Meranda, comatose. The doctors had told him that they'd be lucky if she made it through the night and that there was no hope for the baby at all. Logan knew that would break her heart. He reached out his hand and took hers, rubbing his thumb gently next to the IV tubing.  
  
"Don't worry Logan, this will only take a moment," William Stryker said as the doctor inserted a needle into Logan's arm, extracting some of the bone marrow. "Dr. Townshend will take some of your DNA and give it to her. And then she'll be well again and you'll be mine."  
  
"What will you tell her?" Logan asked never taking his eyes off of Meranda.  
  
"You died in the crash. She'll never know anything else."  
  
"We're done Mr. Stryker," Dr. Townshend said, taking the needle over to Meranda. "He can be removed."  
  
"I want to stay," Logan said holding tighter to Meranda's hand and looking dangerously at the Doctor.  
  
"Very well, but you're going to have to let go of her hand," Townshend replied coldly. He injected the material they had retrieved from Logan into Meranda's IV as Logan backed away next to Stryker. This had been Townshend's dream for years. He had been beginning to wonder if he'd ever get the opportunity to test his theory until Meranda and Logan had come into the Gynecologists office two months ago. A blood sample and a phone call led Townshend to a mutant whose DNA could be easily changed and enhanced. It was a shame that the accident Stryker arranged had cost them the baby but those losses could always be recovered later. Now they would have two specimens.  
  
He finished the injection and turned the ray onto Meranda. He keyed several buttons and a powerful radioactive beam shot out into Meranda. After several moments, her eyes shot open and she let out a blood-curtailing scream as the pain intensified. It was working perfectly.  
  
Logan jumped toward Meranda but Stryker stopped him. "If you take her out now she'll die. It's a very painful procedure but it's guaranteed to work. Be patient." As Meranda's screams intensified, Logan turned away to keep from reaching out and taking her away from all of this. Maybe it would have been better if he'd just let her go. Let her join the circle of nature. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the Polaroid that Cece had taken of them a few days earlier. They looked so happy. They were so happy, and he couldn't take that away from her. Not after everything she had been through. Not after everything that he had been through.  
  
Then, as suddenly as the screaming had started, it stopped. Logan replaced the picture to the safety of his pocket and turned around. Meranda was unconscious again, but her breathing was steady and the cuts on her head were healing themselves.  
  
"It worked," Dr. Townshend exclaimed excitedly. "It'll just take a few hours for her internal organs to repair themselves, but other than that she'll be fine by tomorrow."  
  
"Come now Logan, she needs her rest," Stryker said placing his hand on Logan's arm and pulling him toward the exit. "You can see her before we send her on her way."  
  
***********  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea for her to see me? Especially since you told her I'm dead," Logan asked walking down the hall next to William Stryker.  
  
"Would you rather not having this last goodbye?" Stryker asked amused.   
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, here we are."  
  
Logan let out a long breath before opening the door and entering the small white room. It looked like a hospital room with the same sterile smell. It had only been a day since they had performed the gene splicing experiment and she was already back to full health. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, a book in her hand. She looked up when he walked in and smiled, but something about her was different. The light seemed to be gone from her eyes.  
  
"Hey darlin', how are you feeling?" Logan asked entering the room slowly.  
  
"Fine thank you," Meranda replied putting her book down and standing. "Are you another doctor?"  
  
"What?" Logan asked, surprised that she didn't recognize him.  
  
"Are you another doctor?"  
  
"No, I'm your husband. Don't you remember Meranda?" Logan took a step toward her and put his hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes and saw no recognition there. "You have to remember darlin'," Logan said placing a picture into the pocket of her gown.  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe you're thinking of someone else," Meranda said looking sadly up at Logan. "Maybe the doctor can help you find her?"  
  
"What's going on here?" Logan asked, knowing that Stryker had entered the room.  
  
"It's simple Logan, you trusted us to restore her health and we did. You agreed to join us and you are. But we never did agree to let her return to the world. We did agree to let her leave here and she will with Dr. Townshend, and her mutant abilities will be enhanced turning her into the perfect weapon. As will yours."  
  
"Weapon for what?" Logan asked through gritted teeth, standing protectively in front of Meranda.  
  
"Well that's simple. Destroying all the Mutants. But don't worry. You won't care what happens to her after this. Just like she doesn't care about you now."  
  
From the doorway two soldiers walked in and fired several darts into Logan, sending him toppling to the ground.  
  
Meranda knelt down quickly to help him when Dr. Townshend walked in. "Come Meranda. It's time for another treatment. Don't worry about him. He'll be fine."  
  
"Dr. are you going to help him find his wife? He's looking for her," Meranda said rising to her feet, brushing her hands against Logan's forehead on the way. She walked slowly toward the door and looked back at his still form on the floor.  
  
"Of course we will Meranda, now come it's time for you to meet a woman known as the Prophet. She's going to help you see things more clearly."  
  
***********  
  
Logan woke up in a large white room and looked around.  
  
"Hello Logan, how are we feeling?" William Stryker asked as Logan got up from the bed.  
  
"Where am I?" Logan asked dazed, "And who are you? And who's Logan?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough young man. Now why don't we get started with your training?"  
  
Logan looked around one more time before following Stryker out of the room.  
  
"When we're finished Logan, you'll be the strongest creature in creation. Now, what do you think of the name Wolverine?"  
  
***********  
  
Dr. Townshend opened the door to Meranda's room and led her inside. "Here you are Ebony, your training went very well today. And your new powers are developing nicely. I'm very proud of you."  
  
"Thank you Doctor. Why are you calling me Ebony again?" Meranda asked walking over to the bed.  
  
"That's the name you'll be using on missions. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah. Just checking."  
  
"Very well, I'll leave you to rest. Goodnight Meranda."  
  
"Night."  
  
Alone in her room, Meranda laid tiredly on the bed. The sessions took a lot out of her. She sighed as she reached into her pocket and removed the paper that the strange man had put in there earlier that day. "I sure hope he finds his wife," she thought as she turned the paper over and discovered it was a picture. The color drained from her face as she realized who was in the picture. It was her and the man from earlier, and they looked so happy it scared her. "If he's telling the truth, then who am I?"  
  
Meranda laid her head down on the pillow, placing the picture over her heart and covered it with her hand. "There's more to this than I thought. I'll have to keep my guard up. And work on remembering who I am." Around her the lights dimmed as she pushed the light from the room and tried to sleep.  
  
Not far down the hall in his own room Logan tried desperately to figure out who he was and how in the hell he ended up in this place. 


	6. Chapter 6: Missions, Truth's & Revenge

Tortured Hearts  
  
Chapter 6: Missions, Truth's & Revenge  
  
6 years later.  
  
Ebony walked confidently down the long corridor and out of the big concrete building. She was wearing a skin tight black leather suit, high black army boots and a black mask over her face. Her hair was tied in a tight bun behind her head. It had been years since she had been in this facility and she wasn't even sure where it was. Outside in the clearing behind the building were four other soldiers and a shorter man that came to visit her a lot. His name was Stryker if she remembered correctly, but it wasn't like it mattered.  
  
"Ah Dr. Townshend, lovely day for a mission isn't it?" Stryker asked walking up and taking the doctors hand in his own, shaking it hard.  
  
"Quite," Dr. Townshend replied looking down at the shorter man. "Are you sure it's necessary for Ebony to accompany them?"  
  
"No time like the present to see what kind of weapon you've been building us." Stryker walked over to Ebony and reached for her hand. The young woman looked at it for a moment before walking past him and over to the others dressed in black. Stryker looked somewhat put off for a moment before smiling and joining her. His soldiers were sizing her up and none of them were happy that someone else had been brought in on this mission.  
  
To be perfectly frank Ebony wasn't happy either. She wasn't used to having anyone accompany her, except for maybe a few soldiers that took her orders. These people looked more comfortable giving orders than taking them. Especially the shorter, more muscular one. The only thing visible on any of the soldiers was their eyes. Maverick and Sabretooth both tensed under her scrutiny while Silver Fox and Wolverine tried to remain as calm as possible, sizing Ebony up as well.  
  
Ebony looked them over once more. "They're not necessary." She said plainly turning around and looking at Stryker. "I've read the mission statement. I don't need them. They'll slow me down."  
  
She felt the others tense behind her and she knew she was in for a fight.  
  
Silver Fox quickly raised her weapon up to the back of the arrogant girls head and was about to fire when Wolverine placed his hand on it and lowered the weapon.  
  
"Listen Lady, I hate to burst your ego, but this is our mission. We're just doing the Doc here a favor letting you tag along," Wolverine challenged stepping forward and getting right in Ebony's face. He was just slightly taller than her but not enough to intimidate her in the least.  
  
Ebony looked at the man for a brief moment before throwing back her head and breaking out in a fit of laughter. "You're kidding right?" she asked when she was able to control her laughing.  
  
Wolverine clenched his fists angrily and took a step toward the woman ready to swing. "You think you're so much better at this, prove it!"  
  
All the laughter instantly faded from Ebony's face as she reached out and grabbed his outstretched fist and crushed it in her hand, with no real effort. After a moment she let go.  
  
Wolverine growled as he massaged his broken hand, the bones already repairing themselves.  
  
"We're wasting time," Ebony said straight faced, her attitude all business. She turned and headed toward the helicopter they were taking to the site. "If you're coming, then come." She called after them.  
  
"You heard the lady," Stryker said through clenched teeth. "Go."  
  
The others reluctantly walked towards the helicopter. "I'll kill her if she tries that again," Silver Fox said, cracking her knuckles as they got to the helicopter.  
  
"Forget about it," Wolverine replied climbing onto the bird. Ebony was seated in the driver's seat, buckled in and starting the engines and pulling the bird up into the sky.  
  
Silver Fox slouched into the seat behind Wolverine. Despite the masks that covered their faces, the two women gave each other a deadly look.  
  
Sabretooth hopped on the chopper, ignoring the tension in the air and focusing on how tight Ebony's uniform was and how many curves it accentuated.  
  
Maverick smiled as he boarded the plane and stroked his gun. This was definitely going to be an interesting mission.  
  
On the ground Stryker and Townshend looked on as the helicopter took off quickly north. Townshend smiled broadly as he looked at Stryker. "Told you she was tough."  
  
"Let's just see how well she does her job Nathaniel," Stryker said lowering his gaze to meet Townshend's. "Let's just see how well she does her job."  
  
***********  
  
The small special ops group stopped just outside of the enemy base, Wolverine in the lead.  
  
They spoke without words, using hand signals they fanned out around the perimeter.  
  
Ebony crouched low to the ground, moving through the shadows with ease. She waited for Wolverine's signals before letting her eyes cloud over a rich black. The entire compound went black.  
  
The base went wild as Wolverine, Ebony, Silver Fox, Maverick and Sabretooth moved in. They did a quick sweep through the base, ending up unnoticed in the building they were looking for.  
  
Ebony and Wolverine moved in as the others stood guard outside in the blackness Ebony had created. A small lamp in the far corner dimly lighted the room. Ebony held op her hand and the light brightened so that the papers strewn across the desk were more visible.  
  
They both moved to the table and Wolverine began thumbing through the papers.  
  
"Is that everything?" Ebony asked, pulling off her mask, and shaking out her hair. It fell down to the small of her back in black waves.   
  
"Yeah," Wolverine looked up as his breath caught in his chest.  
  
"What? You okay?" Ebony asked, moving next to him.  
  
He just stared at her and put the papers down, pulling off his mask as well.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ebony gasped as she realized what had happened and what had been done to them.  
  
"What do we do now?" Logan asked after a long moment, looking down at the papers.  
  
"Our jobs," Meranda replied slowly. "It's the only way we're gonna get out of here alive. Then, we take care of that son of a bitch."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Outside bullets erupted and Maverick stuck his head into the door. "Shit's hit the fan. Let's move!"  
  
Together, Ebony and Wolverine pulled on their masks. Wolverine grabbed the papers they'd been sent for and crammed them into his jacket.  
  
"You get the others to the chopper. I'll meet you there!" Ebony yelled as she took off out of the building, flying up into the air. She worked fast; shadowing the entire area, hoping the others would be able to find their way.  
  
She watched as the bullets flew up in the air around her. She clamped her hands together and sent sonic waves out into the soldiers.   
  
"EBONY! LETS MOVE!" she heard Wolverine call out to her. Maintaining the darkness she flew down and landed feet from him in the forest. Together they ran behind the others, bullets biting at the ground behind them. They got to the helicopter and started it, taking off into the sky and back home, Sabretooth, Maverick and Silver Fox firing down at the soldiers as they left.   
  
Logan looked over at Meranda and took her hand for a moment. She looked at him and he smiled, ripping off the mask again. "I'm sorry baby."  
  
***********  
  
Townshend and Stryker watched as Wolverine and Ebony led the group off the helicopter and toward them. What was odd was both soldiers had their masks removed. As soon as Wolverine was in striking distance he sent a hard right hook into Stryker's face, sending the man falling to the floor. He pulled the papers out of his jacket and threw them at the man.  
  
"You stole my life you bastard," Meranda said initiating an attack of her own on Townshend, as Logan attacked Stryker. She spun into a strong side kick that sent Townshend flying into the wall behind him, cracking it from floor to ceiling.   
  
Several guards sent electric darts flying into Ebony and Wolverine, sending them tumbling to the floor in unconsciousness.  
  
Stryker rubbed his nose tenderly as the some of the guards helped Townshend to his feet and over to the couple. The good doctor leaned over and felt their pulses.  
  
"The mind blockers must have failed," Stryker said, dismissing the others. Maverick and Sabretooth had to drag Silver Fox out of the room. "No matter. We'll just put stronger ones up this time."  
  
"I hope you have something better than the last one," Townshend rose slowly, wincing and clutching at his cracked ribs.  
  
"Don't worry Doctor. When I'm through with them they wont want to remember each other." 


	7. Chapter 7: New Life & Escapes

Authors Note: This is the final chapter for this story. The next one will hopefully be up soon. That one takes place after both of the movies. So hope you enjoyed. I know I liked this one. I may add another short one involving Meranda's escape...or not. I may just explain it in the other one. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed. (That's you Rogue77!)  
  
Tortured Hearts  
  
Chapter 7: New life, and Escapes  
  
12 Month's Later...  
  
"Well, doctor, what have we here?" William Stryker asked as he entered the crowded lab room. Meranda was strapped to the bed; her feet propped up on stirrups and sweat beading on her forehead.   
  
"She's almost fully dilated," Townshend replied with a smile, invisible due to the mask he wore. "Soon, we'll have a miniature of our two perfect weapons."  
  
"Excellent," Stryker smirked and walked over to Meranda. "And how are you my dear?" he asked as lightening streaked though the room and landed next to him. "What the hell?"  
  
"You're not getting my baby you sorry fuck. When Logan finds out he'll kill you," Meranda growled as another contraction struck her.  
  
"Careful," Townshend stated as he checked the baby's vitals. "We had to take her off of the power suppressors. Apparently that triggered her memories as well."  
  
"She's probably just mad we didn't let them do it the old fashion way," Stryker said as he polished his glasses. "I want word as soon as he's born."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
***********  
  
2 Hours Later...  
  
"He's beautiful," Nurse Anna Perkins said as she held the newborn in her arms.   
  
"Please," Meranda pleaded, causing Anna to look up at her. "Let me hold my baby."  
  
Anna bit her lip and looked at the small body in her arms. Townshend had gone to get Stryker and had left strict orders not to let the mutant hold her son. 'But how would I feel?' she thought as she remembered the joy she had received from holding her baby girl for the first time. "Here," Anna said, placing the small baby on Meranda's chest. "One Mother to another."  
  
"Thank you," Meranda whispered as she gazed at her son. "I promise, I'll save you," she whispered to her baby, kissing his forehead.  
  
"That's quite enough," Stryker said snatching up the baby as Townshend injected the power suppressors into her arm. "And thank you for your sacrifice."  
  
***********  
  
Six Years Later...  
  
William Stryker watched through the glass high above the large training room as Ebony shadow boxed with the punching bag. He was lost in thought as Townshend spoke behind him.  
  
"The whole facility you say? And Doctor Oyama?"  
  
"Dead," Stryker replied, turning back to Townshend. "Wolverine escaped and destroyed the facility. Several of the employees died trying to escape. Oyama was one of them."  
  
"Did his procedure work?" Townshend asked looking up at Stryker from his desk.  
  
"Oh yes," Stryker said solemnly. "Our Wolverine has claws now." 


End file.
